


Mother and Child

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula's Daughter (1936)
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: "She was beautiful when she died...a hundred years ago."





	Mother and Child

He didn’t come for her daughter when she was born, and for that Costina was grateful. What interest did a nobleman have in a bastard, a girl at that? And he needed no heir, for he would never pass on. In time, Costina could learn to love little Marya, and forget the awful night that brought her on.

It never occurred to her that Dracula might have been waiting.

When he appeared twenty years later, Costina screamed to no avail. "My daughter, my daughter…you cannot do this! Have I not suffered enough at your hands?"

Dracula put his hands about Costina’s neck, and she waited for the kill. It did not come.

“Still so lovely, after so many years. If you will not part with our child, you shall not have to.” And then came the searing pain and the darkness she had escaped those twenty years ago.

In time, Costina would learn her husband’s reasons for what he did. There were lands he posessed with no one to manage them, and heirs were needed after all. A bastard daughter was better than a noble of another lineage, and he was only granting Marya her birthright. She could reign as a Countess, with her own grooms and brides to attend her as she desired. That fate Costina had sought to save her from- becoming her father- was perhaps inevitable.

But Costina was at least saved from grieving, for her love died with her soul. In years to come she would forget the pain and joy of being a mother, feasting upon children and laughing at the wailing women who mourned them. If you had told her she was once one, she would only have laughed.


End file.
